The Greatest Gift
by Ryu Katanna
Summary: A Holiday Treat for SasuNaru lovers. It's Christmas, and Naruto has something special to tell the man he love's. Will Sasuke be able to accept this gift? OneShot


The Greatest Gift One-Shot By: Ryu Katanna

~~~~~ Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up you lazy ass."A blonde haired young man of nineteen said as he shook his dark haired lover awake.

"Nh...Naru, go back to sleep."Came the tired reply from his bed mate as he pinned the blonde under him in an attempt to get the younger to fall back into slumber.

"Sasuke..."The blue eyed Jounin whined from under the other boy. "Get off and look outside. It s so awesome. Look."

With that said, Sasuke found himself on his back, looking up at his lover. Black obsidian depths met blue ocean seas as he finally sat up. Leaving the blanket that had been covering his unclothed chest to pool at his waist. Feeling the chill of the room, Sasuke smirked as he pulled the younger and more hyperactive teen into his lap with his back pressing to his chest.

"Ah! That s cold."Naruto shivered lightly as he spoke.

Turning around, the light haired boy straddled his boyfriends lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Grinning broadly, the bright eyed boy ground his hips into his counterparts own through the blanket. Eyes at half mast, his grin turned to a smirk when he heard a deep moan sound from the other Jounin.

"Dobe..."Sasuke began, but was cut off with a gasp as Naruto enclosed his lips with his own.

Tracing small circles into the Sharigan users shoulders as he slowly moved him so he was above the dark haired boy, Naruto grinned inwardly as he bit Sasuke s lower lip harshly. Slipping his tongue into the other's mouth when he gasped in surprise. Pinning Sasuke's wrists above him on the bed the fox-boy smirked lightly into the kiss. Moving one hand up to grasp hold of the silky raven locks, Naruto pulled lightly tilting Sasuke's head, deepening the kiss further. Grinding his hips into the man under him hard, he was pleased when he heard a throaty moan. Pulling back from the kiss, Naruto opened his eyes to make contact with his loves.

"Someone likes it rough. Not that I have any complaints." Naruto teased lightly as he looked into the lust filled gaze of the young man under him before leaning down to kiss him once more.

"Hn, Naruto. Wait. Stop."The Uchiha said before his lips made contact with those of the energetic shinobi.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he leaned back a little to figure what the other was thinking.

"We can t do this now. Sakura, Lee and the others will be here in less then two hours for the party, and as much as I would love to continue this, I really don t want to listen to Their teasing tonight if we re not ready by the time they get here."He replied.

Groaning, Naruto released his love s wrists as he leaned down to lay his head against the pale mans chest. Snuggling into the warmth he provided.

"Who's idea was it to have the Christmas party at our place anyway? He complained, wrapping his arms around the mans waist as Sasuke returned the embrace.

"Yours." He reminded.

"Oh, right. Remind me next year not to volunteer."

"You never listen to me anyway, and when I tell you a flat out No you pout for a few hours, and won't let me touch you. At all."Sasuke growled the last part in agitation as he thought of how his boyfriend could be quite childish when he didn't get his way.

"Yeah, well, I'll run the shower. Get up, bastard."Naruto replied as he stood and escaped into the bathroom; Sasuke watching his lovers bare bottom all the way.

Standing after a few minutes of enjoying the warmth of the bed, Sasuke not caring to put on anything, walked nude over to the dresser. Pulling out two baggy sweatshirts, one red, and one blue, and two pair of loose black denim jeans, and two pairs of boxers. Laying them all out on top of the dresser he turned back to the bed. Shaking his head slightly as he smirked, he made his way over to the bed and started removing the sheets, soiled from the activities of the night before. Throwing the dirtied sheets into the hamper he then went around the room picking up the random articles of clothing. Shoving those too into the hamper he walked through the house into the laundry room.

After starting a load of laundry, Sasuke made his way back to his room. Finding his boyfriend out of the shower and already half dressed in his boxers and jeans. Walking up behind him, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the man. Feeling the younger lean into him, he smiled.

Two years ago. He had admitted to loving this man. Taking him into his home, his life, and his heart. He had made peace with his brother after being told the truth of what had happened that night so long ago. With Itachi settling down into a life of marriage in Kanoha their was no reason for Sasuke to force away his feeling for the blonde any longer. Having no real need nor desire for the next heir to the family blood line to come from him, he was left to choose who he wished to spend his life with. He couldn"t be happier, and he hoped Naruto felt the same way.

"Now what is it you wanted to show me?"He asked.

"Oh! Look outside. It s snowing! Isn't it pretty, Sasuke?"Naruto asked as he pointedly looked out the window and onto the powdery white streets.

"It's nice, but not as nice as what I've got right here every day."He answered with an almost tangible smirk in his voice.

"I love you too, bastard!"The blonde smiled brightly with a sense of joy he seemed to have be emanating to the world as of late.

"You seem to be really happy lately. Why?" Sasuke asked as he nipped lightly at the darkened mark he had placed on the blonde the night before.

"I'm always happy Sasuke. I'm with the person I love more then any other in this world, and that person returns my feelings. Why would you ask something like that?"Was his reply.

"Hn. It just seems your happier since a few days ago is all."He replied.

Biting his lip, the Kyuubi holder smiled as he thought of the news he was planning to tell everyone tonight. It was to be his gift to his love. For everything.

"I think you should go take your shower. Before anyone shows up. Don t need you running around with nothing on while there are guests in the house."Naruto said as he turned around in Sasuke's hold and pecked his lips softly.

"I thought you liked seeing me naked."Sasuke pouted playfully.

Laughing, Naruto pecked his lovers lips affectionately once more. He was the only one the Uchiha would show this much emotion around. With the exception of him, his brother, sister-in-law, and their son, no one knew Sasuke even had a softer side.

"I do, but I don t like others getting a view of what's mine. They already ogle you enough as it is. Besides, you're the one that wanted to be ready when they got here."

"Really? I didn t know you cared."He teased.

"Alright that's it. Get in the shower and get ready, I'll start the food. Go."Naruto said as he pushed the older man toward the bathroom, slapping his ass to show him he wasn't really annoyed.

"Come on, Lee! Sasuke and Naruto are probably waiting for us!"A nineteen year old pink-haired Chuunin called to a black hair twenty year old.

"Yes, dear. Sakura, don t you think we re a bit early. I mean we don t have to be there for another hour."The other Chuunin replied as they walked up the front stairs of the home the Jounin's lived on the Uchiha estate, both carrying an even load of presents for the others.

"Yes, but Ino, Hinata and I told Naruto that we would show up early to help cook."Sakura replied as she stopped momentarily to look behind her.

"Sakura! Lee! Hey guys!"Called the blonde haired, blue eyed Chuunin as she waived and pulled a seemingly bored Shikamaru, who was carrying most of the bags of gifts, along with her.

Following the other couple was Hinata with Neji carrying their bags of gifts for the day.

"Hi, guys. Okay Hinata, since Neji's carrying all your bags for obvious reasons, and the rest of us are swamped, you get to be the one to knock on the door."Sakura teased, causing the shy Chuunin to blush lightly.

"Okay."She said softly and moved toward the door.

Knocking three times before moving back to once again stand beside her husband, the ANBU captain observing the dust of pink across her cheeks. Not two minutes later, Naruto answered the door and motioned them in. Silently observing them as they walked passed.

Sakura had dressed in a tight periwinkle sweater, it s sleeves coming down to partially cover her fingers, and white designer jeans. Her bubble gum pink hair that had grown back out over the years, pulled back into a high pony tail that came down in jagged cuts, to the base of her neck. Sakura had taken a liking to the look of her hair being cut with a kunai since the first Chuunin exams. Naruto didn t blame her. The look was good on her, with her green eyes sparkling with a happiness that Naruto now knew he would never have been able to make her feel..

Lee had worn a pair of blue jeans with a green sweater. He had allowed his greasy black hair to grow out, and was currently braided down to his mid-back. The old elastic suit gone with the days of his Genin years, or so he said. Though Naruto half suspected the man still had it hidden somewhere. Away from where Sakura could get to it and throw it away like she had with most of them when they had first got together three in a half years ago.

Ino had dressed beautifully in a silver sweater with a floral embroidery on the sleeve near the wrist, and a pair of black slacks that hung low on her hips. Her blue eyes shone with a giddiness she seemed to exuberate at the time of year, as Naruto had noticed from the years before. He blonde hair hung down to her shoulders. Her bangs held back by a silver clip. She smile to him as she tugged her lazy boyfriend through the door.

Shikamaru had dressed simply in blue jeans and a black sweatshirt. The Jounin had kept his hair at the same length, and the same style as he always had. He was still the same lazy ass cloud watcher he always was, and Naruto didn't think he d really ever change. Though, with a girl like Ino as a girlfriend, anything could happen.

Hinata, who was six months pregnant, had worn baggy blue maternity overalls with a black sweater under it. She had allowed her hair to grow down to her mid back, and currently left it loose to fall where it may upon her shoulders. Since her marriage to her cousin that hand be arranged by her clan elders, the young Hyuuga had taken to being a stay at home wife, and helped out at the hospital when she could.

Neji dressed in black sweats and a off-white sweatshirt. His long black hair fell down to the mid of his calf, and Naruto wondered how his long hair didn t get in the way of his fighting. The Hyuuga had worked his way up in ranks, and was currently on of the fifteen ANBU captains, Itachi being another.

"Hey, Naruto. Where's Sasuke?"Lee asked as the blonde man closed the door behind them and the six of them took off there shoes in the foyer.

"Uh, he s still in the shower. Should be out soon. I was just gonna get started on the food."Was the reply.

"Good. We made it just at the right time then."Sakura said as the three girls made their way to the kitchen. "Come on, Naruto. Let's get started. I wanna have most of it done by the time the others get here."

"Agreed."Hinata said and followed.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Sakura knows where everything is. Obviously."Naruto mumbled the last part to himself, but had been heard by the other men.

"Oh, come on Naruto. She's not that bad."Lee chuckled as the four of them made their way into the main room.

"Not that bad? Lee, this is the girl that the day after you started dating, went through your house throwing away more then half your clothes and a bunch of other things. How can you say she s not that bad?"Naruto said, catching a slight smirk on the lips of both Neji and Shikamaru, who chose to stay quiet.

At Lee's stuttering response, Shikamaru walked toward the sofa mumbling something like "So troublesome."as he sat and seemed to attempt going back to sleep.

"You better get in there, Naruto. Hinata and the others are waiting."Neji spoke as he and Lee settled into a seat.

"Yeah, well their gonna have to wait a little longer. I'm gonna make sure Sasuke-bastard is ready. Naruto said as he made his way to the bedroom.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't."Neji said as he watched the man walk down the hall.

Since that time after the Chuunin exams, Naruto, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba had become closer and considered each other good friends. Naruto had managed to make the other four a little more open to express themselves, Chouji had give them a lesson in self-confidence, Shikamaru had rubbed off his laid back attitude a bit, Kiba had a lesson of teamwork, and Neji had managed to rub off some of his no-nonsense attitude on the group. If the five of them were a team of ANBU on an important mission, there was no doubt in even the Hokage s mind that they would pull it off with little to no trouble.

A while later, with Sasuke in the main room with the other three, Naruto could be found in the kitchen with the girls. The veggie dishes prepared, and everything else well on the way. Laying the ready dishes on the isle where they would be served, Hinata moved to sit as did Sakura and Ino. Looking to Naruto, Sakura motioned to the seat next to her. Giving the pink haired women a questioning look as he sat, Naruto looked to the other two.

"What is it?"he asked.

"So has he asked you yet?"Ino questioned.

"Asked me what?"The man asked somewhat puzzled.

"What else? To take his name!"Sakura stated happily at the thought of her two friends being happy with each other for the rest of the lives.

"Is that what this is about?" Naruto yipped, almost falling out of his chair.

"Yup!"Hinata said as she rubbed her round stomach and smiled brightly.

"No. He hasn't." Naruto answered as he looked away, causing the girls to frown slightly.

"But you want him to, right?"Sakura stated in fact.

"Of coarse. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but we don t really have to be bonded that way to do that."Naruto replied, still looking away for the girls and out the window.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes before Hinata spoke up in a soft and soothing tone of voice. She could tell her former crush was saddened by what he had said.

"Yeah you could, but you know, it's the most wonderful thing to know that he'll never leave you. To know that he's made that commitment to be with you until death, and have it known not just to yourselves, but to everyone around."She said as she looked to her friend with the softest eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose your right Hinata, but I don't see the ice prince doing any such thing."Naruto replied with a smile as he looked to the girls around him.

"Okay, let's change topic. Today is a happy day, and I'll be damned if it isn't"Ino said as she tried to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, your right Ino. All that left is the ham. It'll take awhile so let s all go out to our men. Kami only knows if their even communicating."Sakura said as they all got up to go into the main room.

!Meanwhile!

"Uchiha."Neji stated into the silence of the room causing the other three men to look up at him.

"What?"Sasuke asked as he looked to the other two.

'What is this about?'He thought as he seen both Lee and Shikamaru shifted toward the two dark haired shinobi.

"This is so troublesome."Shikamaru muttered, earning a glare from Neji and Lee.

"Shut up, Shikamaru."Lee said and turned back to face Sasuke.

"Have you asked Naruto to share your name?"Neji asked as the other two went silent, already knowing what this had been about.

The question sent Sasuke reeling. Why would they care if he had asked the blonde that? Sure, he knew they were friends, but why would they...the women. They must have put their men up to this.

"Is this a question coming from you, Hyuuga, or your wife?"Sasuke asked as he leaned back his chair by the fireplace.

"All six of us, and we're not the only ones. Kiba and Chouji too. Heck, even all our sensei's want to know."Lee replied for him.

"Naruto is a good friend to us all, and we want to make sure he will be happy and looked after. It s troublesome, but he deserves all he can get."Shikamaru continued.

"That whiskered baka in there has changed all our lives. We owe him for that. You most of all. Loving him won t be good enough forever, not without commitment."Neji finished.

When Sasuke didn t answer, the three of them turned to the doorway where Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were about to enter.

"Think it over, Uchiha."Neji stated seriously.

"I will." Sasuke replied for Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee to hear.

When Naruto and the women came out of the kitchen, each moved to their perspective man. Sakura taking a seat on the floor next to Lees' legs, Ino opposite her next to Shikamaru, Hinata padded over to Neji to sit next to him, and Naruto seated himself on the armrest of Sasuke's chair; yipping when the dark hair man pulled him onto his lap in a slight possessive manner instead. Causing the women the smile and chuckle while the men smirked.

"What's left?" Lee asked.

"The ham. It should be done in another few hours or so." Ino replied.

"Itachi, Kaname, and Arasu should be hear soon. Kiba and Shino said they had a few things to do first, and TenTen and Chouji will be here whenever. Said something about cooking up some of the Akamichi specialties to bring over." Naruto provided.

"Yum, Chouji's family recipe's. Delicious." Ino smiled.

"Well, let s put the gifts under the tree. Other wise Arasu may get into them."Naruto stated as he thought of the toddler that was in his terrible twos with a fond smile.

"Good idea."Sakura nodded in confirmation and moved to grab the gifts from her and Lee when the doorbell rang.

Jumping to get the door, Naruto landed back in his boyfriends lap. Trying to get up again, he found Sasuke had a steal like grip around his waist.

"Sasuke-bastard. Let me up. It's probably your brother."Naruto said as he tried to get up again only to be met with the same result.

"So?" Was his only reply.

Heaving a sigh at his predicament, Naruto turned to the others.

"Can someone get the door?"He mumbled at seeing their amusement in their eyes.

"Shika, get the door. I ll get the gifts under the tree." Ino said and turned to grab the bags.

"Hinata, you don t get up girl. Neji can take your bags. You just rest there."Sakura said as Shikamaru groaned and got up to answer the door, Neji, Ino, and herself moved to put all the things they brought under the tree, and Naruto glared at his captor who only smirked in return.

Not two minutes later the giggle and running footsteps of a two year old could be heard. Followed by the voices of Itachi, Kaname, and Shikamaru as they walk behind the child. Dashing into the room, a two year old with his fathers black hair and mothers brown eyes run straight for the chair where Sasuke and Naruto sat. They had dressed the boy in black sweat pants, and a pastel blue sweater.

"Uncle Sake! Uncle Narto!"Arasu giggled with joy when Naruto picked the child up and placed him on his lap, and indirectly Sasuke's as well.

"Hey, Arasu. What's up buddy?"Naruto asked as he hugged the boy and watched the others take a seat.

Itachi had worn a dark blue sweatshirt and black jeans much like Sasuke's. His long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail that reached mid-back. His black eyes without the activation of sharigan were as sharp as ever as he smirked at the blonde on his brothers lap.

"He wouldn't let you up to answer the door again?"Itachi asked already knowing the answer.

The cold and merciless killer was gone when not on duty as an ANBU captain. He had changed and filled out the role as husband to Kaname, and father to Arasu. Making a vow to not be the kind of father he and Sasuke had.

"Oh, Itachi. Don't tease poor Naruto again. It's not his fault."Kaname spoke up from next to him.

Kaname was only two years younger then Itachi, and had a darker skin tone much in the same comparison as Naruto's and Sasuke's was. She had worn tight black jeans and a loose fitting floral green sweatshirt. Her dark blue-black hair pulled into a ponytail that ended just below her shoulder with a few strands escaping the hair tie and into her brown eyes.

"I would say it is. He knew how my dear brother would be even before they got together, yet he still pouts about it."The elder Uchiha brother stated, casing the girls to erupt in laughter, the guys to smile slightly, and his brother to smirk devilishly.

"Your not being very nice Itachi."Naruto pouted all the more causing the previous responses from his friend increase two fold, and Arasu to giggle at the look on his beloved uncle's face.

"Oh, where do you guys want these anyway?"Kaname asked with a gesture to the bags at her feet.

"Just put them under the tree for later. We're still waiting for Kiba, Shino, TenTen, and Chouji before we eat. That reminds me. I ll be right back. Ino, come with me to check the ham."Sakura said as she stood with Ino and made her way to the kitchen.

The room was filled with pleasant conversation for the next few hours as they waited for the others. Lee stood when the doorbell rang and moved to answer it before he stopped and looked back to the Kyuubi holder who was still pinned into his boyfriends lap and couldn't resist one last tease.

"I guess I'll get it since our hosts are currently occupied."He stated in a teasing tone with a grin and walked away from a frustrated Naruto who was trying to take off after him with no success in escaping Sasuke's grasp.

"Hey guys, we're here." TenTen spoke as she walked into the room.

TenTen had chose white lounge pants and a loose white sweater. Her black hair ran down her back and moved with her as she walked.

Following her was he boyfriend Chouji who had dressed in black pants and a red and green sweater. His hair held back by a bandana as he carried the bags they had brought.

"Look who we found on the way." Chouji said and motioned behind him as he made his way to the tree to put their things among the rest.

Kiba and Shino walked in with Akamaru behind Lee after removing their shoes.

"Hey all!"Kiba greeted as he and his boyfriend walked in.

Kiba and Shino, like Shikamaru, had not changed their styles over the last few years. The only difference now was that Akamaru was not perched atop Kiba's head, as the little pup had grown to a dog, and walked alongside instead.

Both Kiba and Shino wore black jeans, but while Kiba wore a red sweater, Shino wore black.

"Hey guys. Good. Just in time. The ham's done and everything's all ready. Put the bags by the tree and we'll all go eat." Ino said as she walked out of the kitchen.

After dinner the group returned to the main room once again with smiles of satisfaction gracing most of their features.

"Yum! Oh, that was so good. I don t think I'll be able to eat for another few days."Ino moaned, plopping down onto one of the love seats beside Shikamaru.

"I agree. Man Chouji, your families recipes are to die for!"Sakura complimented from her spot on the floor in Lee's lap, earning a groan of agreement from the others, and a smile from Chouji.

"I'm glad you all think so."He said.

"Sasuke. Naruto. Do you think we could put Arasu in your room until we leave. He must have fallen asleep from all the excitement."Kaname asked from her spot beside Itachi who held the toddler.

"Of course. Let me just put some sheets on since Sasuke did laundry this morning."Naruto replied softly as he padded to the bedroom to do so.

"Just go on and take him back there big brother. Then when you get back we'll open gifts. It's starting to get late."Sasuke stated once Naruto had been gone a few minutes.

"Alright."

Conversation continued normally until both Naruto and Itachi had returned to the room. Itachi once again taking a seat beside Kaname, and Naruto on the floor by Sasuke's legs.

"Okay. Let's start. Naruto grab one from under the tree."Kiba said as he thought of the reactions some would get from his gifts.

"Alright." Naruto said, and reaching under the tree pulled out a small palm sized box wrapped in a pink wrapping. "To Sakura. From Lee."

At his words everyone seemed to turn toward Sakura as she took the small box and begun to open it. Revealing a small velvet green ring box. Tears came to the Chuunin's eyes as she opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring witch Lee took from her fingers gently as he spoke.

"Haruno Sakura. I would be the luckiest man on earth if you would here today, take this ring in front of our friends, and wear it as a sign of our love. A sign of the love I have, and will always have for you. Sakura. Dear. Will you marry me?"

"I...Well I...Y-yes. Yes. I will!"She replied as he smiled, slipping the ring onto her left ring finger before she enveloped him in a tight hug.

Cries of happiness from the girls met everyone ears as they congratulated the couple, and the men did so in a more quite manner. Smiling in happiness for his two friends, Naruto spoke loudly as he grinned.

"Way to go eyebrows! Didn't think ya had it in ya!"He said, causing Sakura to turn on him.

"You mean you knew!"She gasped.

"Yes. Why do you think is was the first box I picked up. I found out he was gonna ask you a few days ago, and told him he could do it today since it would probably mean a lot to you to have the girls around."He explained making her smile.

"Thanks Naruto. It does mean a lot."She replied before leaning into her new fiancee.

"Alright. Enough with the mushy stuff!"Kiba said making the others smile and Shino to pull him toward him and bop him on the head.

"Be quiet and let them get on with it."He said causing Kiba to huff and slap Shino's curved wrist around his waist.

Chuckling, Naruto reached for the next gift...

(Fast forward a bit cause it would take too long for all of them.)

After all the gifts had been given, and everyone was about to stand to get ready to leave, Naruto called back to their attention.

"Ano, please sit back down. All of you. I have some thing I would like to get out..."He stated softly.

Sensing the importance of what he had to say all those standing were seated once more.

"What is it, Dobe?"Sasuke asked as he made eye contact with his boyfriend.

"I...I wanted to tell you all tonight because it is my present to Sasuke. You all know of the demon I hold inside of me, and well, I wouldn't really be surprised if this scares a few of you. Heh, It scared me when I found out about a week ago. The Kyuubi...did something to me. He..."Naruto no longer could find the words as he tried to speak.

"He did what, Naruto?"Kaname asked in a worried tone.

"He...changed me. Well, not changed, but made my body able to carry a child. Sasuke, I m pregnant."He finally said.

"Wha...How..."The Uchiha, for the first time is years was left speechless.

"Naruto, that's wonderful!"Ino said as she and the girls started to hover around the man.

"It looks like I will be an uncle after all."Itachi stated as he looked to his brother to see what his reaction to the news of his own child would be.

"Now both Hinata's and your baby can grow up together. This is so cool!"TenTen said as she placed herself beside him.

"I'll go and talk to Tsunade-Sama in a few days and see how this can work out."Sakura said as she hugged the blue eyed shinobi.

"Isn't it wonderful, Neji. Now they can a family!"Hinata said softly as she looked to her husband.

When he didn t answer her, she turned her attention to the Uchiha that seemed to have caught his gaze. Noticing too, that they weren't the only ones with their eyes on the Jounin. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Itachi, Kaname, Chouji, Lee and Naruto also directed their eyes on him. Trying to see what his reaction would be as he seemed to sit there with a blank look on his face. Soon, the rest of the girls also turned to look at him.

Noticing all the pairs of eyes on him, Sasuke stood and headed toward the bedroom. With a light explanation of "I have to think."as he walked away.

"Sasuke..."Naruto said softly as he watched him go.

The room was silent for a moment before Naruto went to stand only to have Itachi stop him. At the motion for him to sit back down, Naruto couldn't help but notice the slight smoldering in the mans eyes.

"You sit back down. I shall speak to him. It is of no fault of your own. He just never expected hear that bit of news. I shall be back in a few minutes. It is getting late, and I should think everyone should be getting home soon. Until next time."He said as he made a slight nodding motion to everyone in the room before going to speak with his younger sibling.

"Don't worry, it was probably only the shock. Some men go through it."Kaname said softly as she patted his hand.

"She's right. Neji left for the whole night before coming back and apologizing for leaving like he did."Hinata said softly with her husband nodding in confirmation from beside her.

"Everything with work itself out. Just give him some time."Sakura said as she hugged her friend close in a comforting gesture.

"A baby? I m gonna be a father, but...I can't."

"I'm not ready. I can't even make a serious commitment to the man I love, much less a child."Thoughts were whirring thought his mind with such ferocity he couldn't sort one from the other as he looked to the bed where his nephew lay.

Walking over to kneel beside him, he brushed a stray lock of hair from the child s face. He loved and cared for this boy. His brothers son. His own child? Someone for him to watch as they grow, and be a main piece to their life. To watch as they mature. Someone more to love, and be loved in return.

"I don't know if I can be a father."He stated softly when he heard Itachi enter the room as his gaze never wavered from the toddler upon his and Naruto's bed.

"It's not something you can or can't do. At this point you will be a father, and you will watch that child grow. Teach it right and wrong. Teach them the Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu, and more. The child will look up to you, and you will be there to look after him or her as they grow."Itachi replied as he moved to the other side of the bed and stood looking down at his own son.

"I don't know how. I never thought..."Sasuke started to say, but was cut off by the elder Uchiha.

"You never thought that just because you were with Naruto, you would ever have children, but you did not take into concept the Kyuubi upon which he holds."Itachi finished for him.

"No, I didn't."Sasuke admitted.

"And, now that you find you have a kid on the way you turn tail and leave the man you claim to love thinking that you don't want the child. You hurt him more then you know by your act of walking away out there."Itachi continued.

"I didn t mean..."

"I know you didn't, but he doesn't know that. He thinks a child is good, and I'll be damned if my brother walks out on this responsibility."Itachi said as he lifted Arasu out of the bed and walked to the door.

When Sasuke said nothing and lowered his head slightly, Itachi looked back at him.

"Don't hurt him again. You did that enough already. I am not saying this out of responsibility. I am saying this as your brother. Now, pick yourself up and take responsibility for yourself and what is yours. I'm tired of doing it for you."And with that he was gone.

Leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

!  
Not too long after !

Naruto walked meekly into the room he and Sasuke shared. Not a word was exchanged among the two as they methodically get ready for bed. Both slipping on pajama pants. Naruto's orange with little Uzumaki spirals, and Sasuke's black with the red and white Uchiha fan displayed proudly on his right thigh.

Pulling aside the blankets and lying down, Naruto was surprised when Sasuke's hand stopped him from pulling the covers over him. Looking up to Sasuke for reassurance he found his love to be slightly smiling at him.

"Can I?"Sasuke asked with a glance to the blonde s stomach.

At this, Naruto smiled brilliantly. Sasuke was asking to...but did he want this baby as much as Naruto did? What if he didn't? What if Sasuke rejected the child? These fears ran through Naruto's head for the thousandth time that week.

Nodding in affirmative he watched as the dark haired Jounin ran first his fingertips over his stomach. Sasuke smiled slightly at Naruto's reaction as he giggled from the ticklish feeling.

Placing his hand palm down just below the Kyuubi s seal, Sasuke left it there for a few minutes, as if trying to determine if Naruto had been lying or not. After those few nervous minutes had passed for the Kyuubi holder he felt the hand being removed and the bed shifting beside him.

Looking over to Sasuke, Naruto was shocked as he watched the elder man lean down to put his cheek to his stomach and nuzzle the Kyuubi's seal.

"Wha. Sasuke! What?"Naruto exclaimed in shock as he felt his boyfriend kiss his stomach before moving back up and kissing him to the lips.

When the Uchiha pulled back, Naruto was once more left at a lose for words. In his dark haired lovers eyes were the evidence of tears. Though they never left his eyes they were there.

"I m sorry I left you in front of the others like that. I just didn't know what to do. A child? I don t know..."Sasuke started to say.

"You...you don't want this baby?"Naruto asked timidly as he spoke his greatest fear aloud.

"What? No..."Sasuke said, but before he could finish finding his words completely, Naruto turned around and presented him with his back.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you with this then. I'll leave to-""

"What! No you will not."Sasuke stated and turned Naruto around roughly by his shoulder.

At The smoldering in the man's eyes, along with the faint traces of red, Naruto knew that he had angered him.

"You will not be going anywhere Naruto. I told you before. Two years ago, I told you. I told you that I love you. Do you remember? I told you I love you, and I wouldn't let you go once you were mine. You said you would be mine. Your not leaving Naruto!"Sasuke growled as more red bled into his eyes.

"I know. I remember, but if you don't want..." Sasuke had cut him off before he could even finish with a possessive kiss.

"Mine."He growled before bitting the blonde's lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

When Naruto opened his mouth in surprise at the sudden pain Sasuke used this to his advantage as he pushed his sleek moist muscle between the blondes lips. Dominating his mouth in every sense he could.

When he pulled away, Naruto could see most of the red had faded from his eyes. Panting in the tense silence was all that could be heard as he tried to regain his breath from his loves not so subtle possessive ways. He knew what the other was waiting for, but he first would have to catch his breath if he didn't want to suffocate in the advent of more happening.

"Yours."He agreed. "Only yours."

Nuzzling his love beneath him as he spoke, Sasuke placed kisses along the man's collarbone.

"I am not saying I don't want this child. I do, in fact. For there is..."Sasuke stopped speaking as he seemed lost in thought.

'Remember always that; that is the greatest gift...'A whisper of the past rang through his mind.

"Sasuke? What is it? Why did you stop talking? Something wrong?"Naruto asked as he settled in for bed, content with the fact that he knew his lover wanted the babe as well, and pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Oh,"Sasuke replied as he too settled for bed, wrapping his arms around his Naruto before letting his palm rest back on the blue eyed man stomach. "...Just something my mother told me when I was a kid." Sasuke replied.

"Really? What is it?"Naruto asked as he felt his eyes growing heavy.

"The greatest gift that there is."Sasuke said, kissing his forehead before resting back into the pillow.

"What?"

"She always used to say that there is no greater gift, then a child born of love."

~~~~~ A.N.

Well that s it. What do you think? I wanted to make an Mpreg because I love it, and this coupling is the best ever for yoai! SasuNaru! Yay! Well, anyway. Like it. Hate it. Tell me. Oh, and even if it s a bit belated or not.

Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Yule or whatever it is you celebrate this winter season.


End file.
